1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an antiseptic and antibacterial (generally antimicrobial) solution for use on human and animal tissue, and uses thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The formulation of antibacterial and antiseptic solutions, having the ability to kill and/or reduce bacteria, fungus, and other microorganisms while healing wounds or infections, is of significant importance. To this effect, much research in the fields of antibacterial, anti-fungal, and antiseptic agents has been performed and has resulted in a plethora of solutions having a wide variety of formulations. However, while many of these complex compositions provide acceptable antibacterial, antiseptic, anti-fungal, and healing properties, these acceptable properties are often not employed together in one solution, despite the many exotic, expensive components employed. Furthermore, as these compositions do not typically remain on the skin, their antibacterial and anti-fungal properties are short-lived. Finally, many of these products have components that may be harmful to a user if used internally or ingested.
Therefore it would be advantageous to have a topical solution capable of having antiseptic and/or healing properties, while encompassing only a few readily available components. In addition, it would be advantageous for the solution to be nontoxic and not cause harm if used internally or ingested.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a solution (liquid) that provides the above-mentioned advantages and its methods of use are provided. The present solution consists essentially of a mixture of sodium bicarbonate (NaHCO3, CAS RN 144-55-8), sodium carbonate (Na2HCO3, CAS RN 497-19-8) and trisodium phosphate (Na3PO4, CAS RN 10101-89-0) formulated as an aqueous solution of those components, in various concentrations. The mixture of sodium bicarbonate, sodium carbonate, and trisodium phosphate, is present in the concentrations listed below, having a particular molar ratio.
In some embodiments, the solution (which is the above-described mixture dissolved in water) is applied topically to cuts, sores, infections, and skin irritations. The solution aids in encapsulating bacteria and microorganisms, and prevents their growth. The solution dries and forms a thin film or coating over the surface of the tissue, and thus continues to function long after it has been applied. The present solution has also been effective when used to kill fungus on fingernails and toenails and as a treatment for acne related infections.
In some embodiments, the solution is applied to sores, scratches and skin irritations (including psoriasis) to aid in the healing process. Furthermore, the solution when dry forms a thin film or protective barrier over the affected area and continues to protect the wound from contamination for an extended period of time after it has been applied.
In some embodiments, the solution is applied to acne. The solution helps in healing acne by forming a protective barrier over the infected skin follicle which blocks microorganisms from entering, thus eliminating the infection and scarring that might follow.